


Fixit

by mohinikapuahi



Series: January 2014 Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	Fixit

Sam sat in the shade of a spreading oak, the light breeze barely enough to ruffle his hair as he watched his brother work. It didn’t matter how hot, cold, dry or wet it was, if something ailed the Impala, Dean would do anything within his power to make it right. So, when she had come to a spluttering halt three hours ago, his brother had lifted the hood and started surgery. 

As Sam watched, Dean dropped the hood and wiped greasy hands on the rag hanging from his back pocket.

He grinned at his brother happily, “Time to go.”


End file.
